


Small, Safe, and Loved

by Moiraine



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4935553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiraine/pseuds/Moiraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from the kmeme: Other than the Valo-Kas, most people Adaar has known were human and therefore smaller. Bull is the first potential LI they've had that isn't much smaller than them, if fact he's big even for a qunari, and Adaar discovers that they're super into being loomed over/made to feel like they could be overpowered even though they're hardly fragile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small, Safe, and Loved

He makes her feel  _small_.  
  
It's strange, she thinks as she arches under him, both of her wrists caught in just one of his hands, how it affects her. It's not something she's used to. All her life, going back to her earliest memories, she's always been bigger than most. The other vashoth children were her size, and they always towered over the human and elven children of their village. As an adult, she is taller than almost everyone else; seven feet of muscle, her twisting horns adding to that. Even the other vashoth of the Valo-Kas don't top her by much. She is used to being the one everyone looked up at, forever gazing down when she addresses others.  
  
Perhaps that is why she always finds herself surprised when she has to look up at him. It never fails to catch her off guard, when she turns and then has to tip her head back to meet his gaze. And he's not just tall. He's broad, too, his shoulders spanning the width of doors meant for humans and elves. When he joins them for the war council, they must open the main doors instead of the smaller one that he cannot fit through.  
  
She tugs against him again, not to get free, but to feel held down. He growls, just a bit, tightens his hold, pushes closer. And she gasps, lips parting as her breath stutters. All of him is big, and she doesn't just mean his cock, though that she loves, too, especially now with it filling her. His arms, his belly, his hips stretching her thighs wide. He dwarfs her, all the more obvious now with him holding his bulk over her. He's all she can see, can hear, overwhelming and unavoidable.  
  
He makes her feel so,  _so_  small.  
  
She's never had a lover who could do that before. The other men she's taken to her bed have all been good men, strong men, vashoth and human both, but even the largest were barely bigger than her. She'd enjoyed that, liked being able to give as good as she could get. Hadn't even known she wanted something different until she saw him standing on the beach.  
  
She shivers at the memory. The smell of salt and blood heavy in the air, the lingering metallic tang from spells making everything sharper. She'd turned to speak to the mercenary leader and want had hit her like a punch in the gut. Instantaneous and strong, it had only been her experience and self control that kept her from doing something foolish. And it would have been foolish, utterly reckless to give a Ben-Hassrath spy such power, such opportunity. But he's no longer Ben-Hassrath, and she has nothing to fear.  
  
He makes her feel  _safe_.  
  
It's perhaps the strangest thing of all. She's always relied on her own strength and abilities, but here, with him, she doesn't have to. There's someone stronger who can carry the burden, carry  _her_  if it comes to that, and she loves it.  
  
Loves  _him_.  
  
" _Bull_ ," she breathes, and tugs on her hands again. What she needs, not what she wants, but this is both. He lets her go and she brings her hands down, clutches at him. Against the breadth of his shoulders, they look dainty. Her nails leave marks where they dig into the heavy cording of muscle along his neck. His response is another growl, lower, more primal, and he presses her deeper into the bed, hands unyielding where they keep her in place. A harder thrust that steals her breath as it’s forced out of her. Like this, she’s at his mercy, nearly helpless with the way his body cages hers. If it came to a fight, she knows that it would be over in a matter of moments and she would have no chance.  
  
He is nothing she ever expected, and together they are something she never knew she wanted. She lives for these moments, when he can hold her down no matter how she struggles, when she has to rise onto her toes to kiss him. When she can curl up on his lap, head tucked into his shoulder, and feel small and safe and loved.

They come within moments of each other, and there will be bruises for the both of them in the morning, but that’s another kind of satisfaction. He gazes at her, assessing, and she responds by sliding her arms around his neck and tugging. He lowers himself slowly, carefully, but she’s strong enough to take his weight, at least for a while. They move until they’re comfortable, but she stays tucked underneath him, savoring his weight against her.

“Kadan.” The endearment is sighed across her skin and it makes her smile.  
  
“Mine.” The word follows, even softer, and she curls as close as she can, burrowing closer as if she could slip beneath his skin instead of just against it.  
  
“Mine,” she replies, and revels in the way that one little word seems to make him wrap further around her, until nothing else exists.


End file.
